Found
by TwoTails
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! A little one-shot interpretation of what I think would have happened when Kenpachi and Yachiru challenged their way into the Soul Society leadership.


**A/N: **Hi you guys! Bet you didn't think you'd be seeing me quite this soon, but I had this idea for a little Bleach oneshot and it kept bugging me, so I wrote it up. I hope it doesn't suck! I am stepping outside my Naruto comfort zone, so please be kind if I mess up anything. Please note any mess-ups, so I get it right the next time. Anyway, this is my interpretation of the day that a certain favorite character of mine, took control of the leadership of a certain Division. Hope you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

"Well," he said as he took a step back. "That was something else." He breathed heavily, taking large gulping breaths as he looked down at his bleeding, previous opponent who was quite obviously breathing his last.

He felt his own blood running freely from wounds, but he knew that they'd heal. They always did. He was actually quite surprised that this man had even been able to land a blow on him, let alone cut him. He, still holding his chipped and gouged sword was by far, the strongest man to ever hold a sword, and he'd gone there that day to prove it.

He had his own reasons for going there. Normally, people like him, people without a name, were just rubbish to be killed in the streets like stray dogs. People like him didn't belong in an organized society. Especially people like him who lived and breathed for mortal combat, blood and battle.

He pushed the hair out of his eyes with the back of a hand that was spattered with blood. He barely registered the blood on his hand. He had no idea if it was his or his opponent's. It didn't matter, he'd won the duel, just like he'd won every fight he'd ever been in in his life. He NEVER lost. And he'd come to be disappointed battle after battle that no one could match him. So he made a decision, to go there. They would find ways to challenge him. They could put his merciless skills to work. In turn for him letting them use him and his immense power, he would in turn try and find an opponent who would at least gave him a run for his money.

How he lived for that challenge.

He strode forward purposefully and stood over the body that had since stopped showing any signs of life. The others who watched began to murmur, "But he's dead!" He heard their voices as he began to lean down toward the body, "He means to desecrate the body!" Still he squatted toward the lifeless form intent only on one thing, "Does he intend to cut off the ears and wear them on a necklace to prove he actually killed the Captain?"

The final statement caused him to pause momentarily as he thought _I wish I would have thought of that when I killed my first challenger. But if I had, I'd have a necklace full of ears that I'd be able to tie around my waist at least twice, to hold up my clothes._ Instead, he squatted down next to the dead man and began to reach for something.

"Stop him! He's killed my Captain!" This caused him to stop and turn to face his accuser. _Your Captain? You served this man? Well, I guess you're mine now,_ he thought as he registered the angry look on the man's face. He could see behind the man's shocked, livid face, an almost primal hate for him, brimming with disgust.

The angry man began to stride forward, but an old man yelled, "Hold your position. He has every right to do what he's doing. He bested your Captain. Leave him to his devices."

The victorious man noted everything that was going on around him, and continued to reach toward his motionless victim. He momentarily put his own sword down, fearless that anyone would dare attempt to apprehend him, or challenge him after the fight they'd just witnessed. He knew that most of them probably thought he was mad because of the way he kept encouraging the Captain he was fighting to fight him harder, and give it all he's got. He'd even screamed and laughed at the Captain as they fought, taunting him to kill him. But in the end, he'd won the duel fair and square. He'd done his homework. He strode into the area, challenged the Captain to a duel, the Captain had accepted, and the Captain had lost.

He rolled the Captain's dead body back and forth until finally, he stood up with the captain's robe in his hands.

All who watched him stared at him with a mixture of fear and respect as they watched him attempt to put on the dead Captain's bloodied tattered robe.

It didn't fit. He wrestled it on anyway. Then he picked up his sword and turned to face the witnesses.

The old man walked toward him, a stern yet serene look on his scarred face. He said, "You are now one of us. As with the history of all who challenge and defeat a Captain, you must take his place."

"I had every intention to." He noticed in the distance, a bald man standing next to a man that he would have described as a 'pretty boy.' They watched him from a distance, the bald man staring at him with what looked like some sort of excited admiration, while the 'pretty boy,' stood there looking bored.

The old man spoke and pulled his attention back as he said, "How shall we address you? We must make the announcement to all Captains and Vice Captains, as well as all citizens. They, as well as we, will need to know who you are."

The man stood up to his full height and with his beady black eyes fixed on the old man, he brushed the hair out of his face again. His face cracked into a thin smile as he said loudly, "I am Zaraki Kenpachi, the 11th Division Captain of this Soul Society."

The old man nodded to him once, while the bald man, after registering his name, almost fell to the ground and wept with joy at the challenge that stood before him. He would somehow join this group of Soul Reapers and beg Zaraki Kenpachi to teach him everything he knew, in an effort to cultivate his own lust for a good fight.

Someone giggled. Kenpachi never moved as the tinkling giggle sounded again. All the Captains and Vice Captains and all who had witnessed the duel looked around for what was producing such a shrill little musical giggle. The old man smiled up one side of his battle weary face and said, "Come out. Come out now."

A tiny giggling girl peeked out from behind Kenpachi, her startling pink hair almost matching the pink of her plump cheeks. She looked confidently and openly at the old man, and then up to Kenpachi. He felt her gaze and looked down at her. Her eyes creased into smiles that matched her mouth as he knew she wouldn't be able to hold in her enthusiasm much longer. _She was so good the whole time_ he though as he looked from her back to the old man.

The little girl couldn't contain herself any longer and burst forth. She stood next to Kenpachi, a tiny creature jumping up and down clapping loudly, as she shouted, "YAY YAY YAY! KENNY! You did it! Just like you said you would! You did it! You won! And you fought so WELL Kenny! The way you hit that guy with your sword and almost cut his arm right off. You're the winner Kenny!"

Absently, Kenpachi reached down and patted the girl's pink head.

She beamed up at him.

The old man asked, "Is this your daughter?"

Kenpachi said, "No. But she is someone I admire very much."

"She travels with you?"

Kenpachi looked down at his tiny pink companion and said, "She helps me find my way."

The old man asked no more questions. Instead, he said, "Now that you are one of us, there are procedures you must adhere to,"

_Here we go_ Kenpachi thought, but all he heard was mumbling about training and learning additional techniques that were expected of a Captain of the Soul Society to learn. He did hear very clearly when the old man asked him, "Do you wish to keep the Soul Reapers that served under the previous 11th Division Captain?"

Not wanting to make MORE work for himself by having to choose new people, Kenpachi said, "Of course. But I'd like to add one more to my squad." He glanced sideways and downward.

The tiny pink haired girl gasped and said, "REALLY?" Kenpachi nodded. She smiled and practically glowed from her pleasure of this new assignment she was being given.

The old man said loudly, "Captains, Vice Captains, everyone present, all witnesses. Come forth and introduce yourselves to your new 11th Division Captain, Zaraki Kenpachi." As a group, men, women, strangely attired Soul Reapers as well as masked ones, and one that was obviously blind all came forth. Kenpachi, still feeling his blood leak in places stood tall in the tattered remains of the dead Captain's coat. He greeted all with grunts and nods, noticing that one man in particular looked at him with disgust. Kenpachi loudly barked, "What's your problem?"

The man said, "I will not serve under you. You killed my Captain." Silence.

Kenpachi relaxed and said, "Then go. If you do not care to fight with me, then get out of my sight."

"Yeah! Get outta Kenny's sight!" the tiny pink girl echoed.

The old man looked at the man who refused to serve under Kenpachi's leadership. "Maki, are you sure of your decision?" The man called Maki looked at his dead Captain and said, "I won't serve under him. I won't serve under anyone who's allowed this to happen."

The old man looked down at the ground as Maki left, never to be seen in their world again.

Kenpachi spoke suddenly, "I have my first order of business I want taken care of and I don't care how it's done, I just want it done."

The old man said, "Since you know practically NOTHING about Soul Society rules and regulations, I'd like to caution you on what you ask for before you are properly educated,"

Kenpachi interrupted and said, "I want this done right. I don't think you'll have a problem with it."

The old man sighed and said, "What is it you want Zaraki Kenpachi?"

Kenpachi turned to the Captain he'd defeated. He said, "I want him buried in a respectful way. He deserves an honorable funeral. He fought well," _but he just wasn't strong enough._

The old man said, "It will be arranged. Retsu?"

A tall beautiful woman said, "I will see to it. Zaraki Kenpachi, come with me. Your wounds need tending to."

"If you insist," he said. The tall woman turned and began to lead him away from the throng.

"Uhmm, Kenny?" a little voice said.

"Yes, Yachiru?"

She wiggled her finger at the giant new Captain and he squatted to her level. She said quietly, yet loud enough for most people to hear, "Kenny, do we live here now?" Smiles swept over some of the faces in the crowd.

"Yes Yachiru. I do believe we do."

"Does that mean we're home now?"

"Yes it does." He stood up, "We've found our home."

Retsu smiled silently, and finally said, "Come with me both of you. May I say that you both honor us with your presence. May I also say, welcome to your new home."

Kenpachi stood and turned away from Yachiru, who, in a flash, before anyone could see, appeared on "Kenny's" shoulder. She hugged his neck tightly and said in his ear, "Thank you for finding our home Kenny. I'm sure you'll soon find someone to fight that will make you happy."

Kenpachi thought _if that opponent is out there, somewhere, I'm sure they'll be found, and I'll die of happiness if they're strong enough to defeat me._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **TADA! That's just my interpretation of what I think would have happened on that fateful day. I hope it wasn't too lame, as Bleach is not my forte. I gave it a shot none the less. Just wanted to give some of you guys something to read while I'm working on the Naruto stuff. Your comments are appreciated! Time for me to get back to the familiar. With that said, I'll see you soon!


End file.
